


Intergalactic Ass

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sex in Space, Soulmates, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Baekhyun is set on a mission to find the greatest ass in the entire universe. The only problem is that nothing goes according to the plan.





	Intergalactic Ass

**Author's Note:**

> it seems like my coping mechanisms are to write extremely stupid fanfiction...  
> inspired by [ Close to home by Kairousels ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982854)  
> anyways, hope you'll enjoy this weird...thing

At the board of the _Ananass 100_ , it’s peace and quiet. Well, as much that it can be on an intergalactic ship with a perpetual unidentified engine problem, which also has 5 inhabitants of different galactic races, ranging from a Telurianïd to a simple human with astigmatism and a bad case of flu.

And in this exact moment, only two of the crew members are in a fight, which, considering the high standards on the ship, it’s ranging from manageable to mundane and to just a friendly banter.

“I am not receiving orders from a-a sex crazed, out of his damn mind idiot!” the pink looking one yells, just as his cheeks start turning a deep shade of red that travels down to his neck and ears.

“Well, this is my mission and you are my employee.” the other one who looks like an unfortunate combination between a chameleon and a human says; to his advantage, it is not that unfortunate, since his cobalt blue skin, iridescent green eyes and extraordinary abilities to adapt his skin color to any environment makes for one rather cute looking individual.

“It’s my ship and on my ship there will be no orgy. None.” the pink one says.

“Kyungsoo. You’ll implode if you keep it like this!” another one yells from the speakers that are in the corner of the big room that serves as both a living room, kitchen and fighting rink.

“Humans cannot implode, you moron!!” he yells back, right before the chameleon pinches his cheek. “Baekhyun, I swear to God that I’ll throw you right into outer space and let the damn gwarks eat you alive.”

“Good one.” he laughs. “So, orgy it is then.”

“There’s no damn orgy on my damn ship!!” Kyungsoo yells and even the tips of his ears have turned bright red. He is some sort of a chameleon too.

“Only 100 guests. Open bar-of condoms and lube, or course!” Baekhyun grins just as Kyungsoo throws a remote in his direction.

Fortunately for him, it misses his head by 2 centimeters, hitting the metallic wall instead.

“You don’t kill the hand that feeds you.” Baekhyun says picking up the object.

“You do not feed me.” Kyungsoo says between gritted teeth.

“Sure I do. My mone-” and then another flying objects passes dangerously close to his head. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“That’s what I’m saying about you too!!” Kyungsoo yells this time.

So, as it can be observed, all the arguments on the _Ananass 100_ are peaceful, friendly banters. The last one ended up with a broken arm, but luckily, Telurianïds heal extremely fast.

Unfortunately, humans don’t. And as the only human on an entire ship that he has to pilot and repair rather often, Kyungsoo’s life is not an easy one.

“I have only agreed to be the pilot and help him find the _GREATEST ASS IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE_ , which is stupid on its own…not-” he gesticulates-“organize an orgy.” Kyungsoo say to a lanky looking alien that sits right next to him on the couch, watching him with surprising interest and a raise of his eyebrows from time to time.

“Maybe you…neah.” the other shakes his head and then, suddenly, he brightness up to just as quickly become thoughtful once again. He does this for a couple of times before Kyungsoo starts staring at him. “Maybe-don’t kill me for this…maybe you need to release the pressure.”

“What does that mean?”

“Do you want me to cradle you?” the alien asks but doesn’t wait for an answer, since his already long limbs become even longer, so long that they comfortably wrap around Kyungsoo and hold him in the air like a swing.

“Crap…this is still weird, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo laughs, lightly touching the other’s arms.

For a Trëlght, which is his race, Chanyeol is quite small when he stretches his limbs, being able to reach only 10 meters for each one. The average is around 12, and the longest stretch of 33 meters was registered eons ago, by a 154 year old one that died from the too intense stretch.

“Maybe…I mean, I know that humans release pressure through physical contact.” Chanyeol says as his white skin becomes a subtle pink color.

“Do you mean sex?” Kyungsoo asks and the swinging stops.

“Uhuh.”

“You Trëlghts don’t have…sex?” Kyungsoo asks as he closes his eyes since Chanyeol has started swinging him again and he almost feels like falling asleep this way.

“I haven’t lived among them. Our planet kind of…imploded.” Chanyeol shrugs. “But. My parents only did it once a year when they were in heat.”

“Oh…”

“But humans can have it whenever they want, right?” he asks, and suddenly, his neck becomes so long that they are now face to face.

“Don’t do that!!” Kyungsoo yelps. “And yes.”

“So you can have it. To release pressure.“ Chanyeol says with no trace of smile, only that the dusting of pink becomes a little bit brighter on his round cheeks.

Kyungsoo sighs, brushing both hands through his short hair. When he got this haircut, he hoped that it would make him look more frightening, since his height is not helping his case in any shape or form, at the meager stature of 1.73 meters. But the only thing the new hairdo has managed to do is make his head look like a slightly hairy and shiny egg that everybody likes to rub their hands on.

"Chanyeol…do you have a tissue?” Kyungsoo asks as his nose is getting runny and clogged once again, for the hundredth time this day.

The pleasures of being a human on a ship filled with aliens that never get the flu.

“Sure.” Chanyeol says and then, his right foot extends until it reaches the shelf with the box and he gently takes 5 of them and quickly puts the tissues on Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“This is till weird.” Kyungsoo says.

“It’s weird that your body doesn’t stretch.” Chanyeol says with a serious mine. “I…neah.” he says and shakes his head.

“But…” he says once again, but then, rapidly, he shakes his head.

In the 2 weeks he has known the other, Kyungsoo has thought that either that is something that all Trëlghts do (but this is the first one he has met so he cannot be sure) or it’s only Chanyeol’s lack of brain cells or self-confidence.

Except for the Trëlght, Kyungsoo isn’t particularly keen of anybody else. Especially not of Baekhyun and his sex-crazed nature.

“What’s that noise?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Ah. Just the orgy.” Chanyeol happily says.

“I’m going to kill that idiot!!” he yells and when he attempts to get down, he gets tangled in the other’s limbs, so the result is just both of them fallen on the floor, one on top of each other, with Kyungsoo trapped between Chanyeol’s limbs.

“Tell me you did not just knot your arms…” Kyungsoo whispers.

“It happens sometimes…” Chanyeol tries to laugh but it rapidly dies on his lips, especially when he looks up and realizes that the other’s face is centimeters away from his; so close that he can feel the breath on brushing on his lips, warm and slightly wet and maybe actually smelling like the flu.

But what matters is that it might take an impossible while until Kyungsoo is untangle, and strangely enough this idea makes his heart beat a little faster and maybe even his butt sweat through the thick material of the pants.

“So…aren’t you going to try to…you know…get me out of here. I’m getting sweaty and you are getting sweaty…too sweaty…why do you sweat this much?” Kyungsoo asks just as Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to figure out where the end of both arms is located.

“That’s…neah.” he shakes his head once again, his bangs brushing against Kyungsoo’s skin.

“You’re tickling me…” Kyungsoo giggles, pressing his head onto Chanyeol’s chest.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Kyungsoo whispers, the hot air from his mouth suddenly making the other shudder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…it’s just…” but Chanyeol shakes his head once again, stopping right when Kyungsoo glances up at him, so that their eyes meet and he can immediately feel an electric shock running through his spine, reaching every single part of him until everything ends in a burn and long shiver. Weird! He thinks, as he has never felt anything like this in his entire life. Not that he has ever met a human before. Or befriended a human.

“Chanyeol…”

“Huh?”

“You’re very red. Are you sure you are alright?” Kyungsoo asks.

“You are a bit heavy…” Chanyeol half laughs.  

In the other and much bigger room, people have indeed started to gather around, like flies to honey, only that the honey are probably the G69 condoms, the Intergalactic Potion For Love lube and…other aliens just like them.

“This is an open space orgy, everybody. Each and every surface is free to use. Everywhere you find some space, you can fuck!” Baekhyun says into the small travel size mic that he’s holding with one hand as he is already scanning through the crowd to see some potential partners or asses that might compete for the spot of _THE GREATEST ASS IN THE UNIVERSE_ from his chart of asses.

The thing is, everything has started as some sort of joke between him and his best idiot of a friend who happens to just be dwarf, and from there, he isn’t even exactly sure how he has managed to find a ship, a crew and a captain, all crazy enough to help him find _THE GREATEST ASS IN THE UNIVERSE_. But, looking through the crowd, at the dozens and dozens of plump, firm, flat, fat or jiggly asses, he is certain that this is his true, one passion, his fate, to take this mission upon himself and save all the intergalactic species, by finding out the one true question that it’s in our minds.

So, searching through the crowd, his trained eye considers that he might have found something worth researching. Plump, firm and round, almost everything that you might be looking into a high quality ass.

“Hello!” Baekhyun says, using his trademarked Casanova voice.

With a light rise of an eyebrow and a subtle lip biting, the stranger is all his.

“Let’s find a free corner.” Baekhyun smirks, taking him by the middle.

The alien is tall and broad, with well-defined muscles (especially the thighs), which make him want to dig his teeth into them. His skin color is a nice chocolate brown and his eyes are two sapphires swimming in a green sea. Baekhyun might as well think that the other is beautiful.

“You are beautiful.” he actually says, before he kneels on the floor. “What’s your name?”

“Jongin.” the alien says.

“Can I fuck you?” he simply asks, but even this question he finds pointless, since this is an orgy, and everywhere around them, people are doing just that.

“Yeah…”

“Turn around then…” Baekhyun whispers, already unbuttoning his pants that are discarded right next to them.

When Jonging removes his jeans, Baekhyun’s jaw drops, because this ass is literally something else. Smooth and just perfect to the touch, without any imperfection to it, he think he might have fallen in love.

“Do you like what you see?” Jongin asks, looking back at Baekhyun.

“Very much.” Baekhyun whispers and bends down to leave a peck on one of the ass cheeks and then right on the other. “Gosh, you are so beautiful.” he says, not sure whether or not he is talking to Jongin or to Jongin’s butt. But at this point, he doesn’t really care.

Back in the smaller room, Chanyeol’s efforts to untangle Kyungsoo from him are rather pointless, especially when he doesn’t really intend to do any of that.

“Don’t you want to join…the fun?” Kyungsoo snorts when he hears an especially loud moan coming from the other part of the ship.

“I’m not on heat…plus, the Trëlght only do it with their soulmate. Which I’ll probably never find so…neah…” Chanyeol says, shaking his head.

Suddenly, maybe it’s from the excessive amount of sweat he has been producing, or what kind of sorcery, but when Kyungsoo wiggles a little bit more in his hold, he is set free and the only thing that remains for him to do is just unknot his wrists. With a harder pull from the other and some unintentional pinching, that surprisingly, makes him feel a certain weird way that reflects in the appearance of a metaphorical knot in his stomach, he is back to normal dimensions.

“So your parents were soulmates?” Kyungsoo asks.  

“Kind of…I never asked…” Chanyeol says.

“So…if you never find that hypothetical special one…you’ll never get laid.” Kyungsoo snorts, still laying on the floor, right next to Chanyeol, who is now red from head to toes.

“Thank you…for…detangling me.” the other grins but then quickly glances down.

“Sooooooo…” Kyungsoo says, staring at his hands. “Would you like to try?”

“What…to try?” Chanyeol asks, quickly looking up and then down as the knot becomes even bigger.

“You know…the small version of an orgy. A micro-orgy.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“I thought that you…neah…” Chanyeol says and shakes his head.

“I don’t like group…things. But you did say that I should get rid of some pressure so I thought…” Kyungsoo shrugs. “But…like, it’s up to you. Like…if finding your soulmate is important to you…I’m not the one to force anybody.”

“I’m not on heat.” Chanyeol rapidly says.

“So, what?! It won’t work?”

“I don’t know!!” Chanyeol mumbles, scratching his back in an attempt to find another occupation than think that maybe-just maybe, Kyungsoo is his soulmate.

“Don’t tell me-!” and then Kyungsoo sneezes so hard that Chanyeol jumps on his spot. “Would you…give me a tissue, please?” he asks.

“So…so…do you still want to…”

“I mean…only if you want to…” Kyungsoo says, but being honest to himself and looking at the lanky alien in front of him, his hope for something sort of satisfying is drowning extremely fast; on the other hand, when he keeps looking at the other, at the still flushed skin or chapped lips and extremely big and funny ears, that peak through the curly hair on his head, something warm floods him and he cannot help but smile.

“I do…” Chanyeol whispers, glancing at his hands. “What should I…”

“Just sit on the couch…” Kyungsoo gulps down, watching as Chanyeol sits up and then back down, with a loud thud, on the green couch, mumbling something about how he hit his elbow on the metal edge of it.

He hears another extremely loud moan coming from the other room, followed by a high pitched giggle that can be no other than Baekhyun’s, and then, all his courage seems to leave his body. Not that he had any in the first place.

“Are you…okay?”

“Just…” Kyungsoo says and slowly, sits up, feeling his legs shaky and uncertain, as he stops in front of Chanyeol, who looks up at him with big eyes; the look of the other makes him laugh, remembering one time, when he was back on earth, and he attempted to have sex for the first time.

Needless to say, the experience was far from satisfactory, ending in the record time of 15 seconds. No more and no less. He wouldn’t say that he is much better now, since all his practice has been represented by one trusty right hand.   

With a cough that is supposed to mask his further internal panic, he straddles Chanyeol’s legs, but with his eyes closed. The other’s hands fall right on his hips, but so gently, that he can barely feel them; maybe he can feel their warmth and sweatiness through the t-shirt.

When he finally opens his eyes and looks straight at Chanyeol’s, the legs underneath him double their size, now being somewhere underneath the small table.

“Sorry. It’s when I get excited that they…” he says, blushing furiously.

“Can you…it’s kind of creepy.” Kyungsoo, looking back at them.

“Oh…I don’t think it works.” Chanyeol says.

“It’s okay…just don’t tangle us again.” he says.

Kyungsoo lightly touches the other’s stomach through the fabric, surprisingly feeling the muscles contract underneath his fingers; and then, Chanyeol’s legs become even longer than they were.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol moans as Kyungsoo leaves small pecks all across his neck, attempting to ignore that maybe the other’s hands are longer too and a bit too tight around him.

“Huh?”

“No-nothing.” the other whispers.

“We could stop…” Kyungsoo says, looking up.

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol says and then, Kyungsoo lightly kisses him on the lips.

He surprisingly tastes sweet, like something he used to eat back on Earth. Fruity bubblegum, it suddenly pops into Kyungsoo’s head, just as Chanyeol sucks onto his bottom lip, drawing a low whimper from him.

“I-I-think…” Chanyeol whispers.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo murmurs, splaying his hands on the other’s abdomen.

“I think I might be getting hard…” Chanyeol laughs.

Kyungsoo laughs too and connects their lips once again as his fingers are travelling underneath the shirt, up to his erect nipples.

“Kyun-” Chanyeol moans when Kyungsoo pinches one of them with his thumb and index.

The next kiss suddenly sends electric shocks through both of them, and Chanyeol shudder, as the same burning sensation returns, now even more intense than the other time.

“Kyungsoo…”

“Yeah…”

“Did you feel that?”

“Yeah…”

“I think…neah.” he shakes his head.

“What do you think?” Kyungsoo asks, nipping at his jaw and neck that are still flushed.

“Maybe you are my soulmate…”

“Oh…”

“But I’m not sure because…”

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo hums, stopping from his ministrations.

“So…you are not mad about that?” Chanyeol asks.

“Why would I be?”

“I’m lanky and clumsy and my feet are literally up the wall because…I’m dumb and-and-“

“I like…the way you are. It’s…you make me feel like home.” Kyungsoo smiles, gently brushing his fingers on Chanyeol’s cheeks, down to his jaw and bottom lip.

“I do?”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo laughs.

“What the actual fuck is going on in there?!” a black with red stripes dwarf asks as he storms into the room and suddenly, Kyungsoo jumps from Chanyeol’s lap, whose legs immediately contract to their natural length.

“Orgy.” Kyungsoo shrugs, trying to calm down his heart beat by not breathing.

“Do you think they’ll like…dwarfs?” the other asks.

“Jongdae…you are really hot.” Chanyeol mumbles, pressing both hands on his red cheeks.

“Thank you. Plus, my schlong is…20 centimeters long and 8.5 in girth. It’s okay, right?” he asks and if he were drinking something, Kyungsoo would spill everything. Instead, he just spills some saliva.7

“Go get them, tiger!!” Chanyeol says, doing a shaky high five with Jongdae.

“You two should come. Plus, Kyungsoo…you are kind of a rare specimen. Everyone would want to have sex with you.” Jongdae says, winking.

“No thank you. I’m fine like this.” he says, closing his eyes and sighing.

And then, because we were talking about five crew members, comes the fifth one. Actually, not on his own will or intention, but he comes too in the room.

“What’s this?” an alien with a couple of green tentacles coming from his crotch area asks just as the one standing in his arms is sucking on another longer tentacle.

“Crew members…”

“Oh, God! Get the fuck out of here!!” Kyungsoo mumbles, covering his eyes.

“You could join…”

“Sehun. Get the fuck out of here, right now!!” Kyungsoo yells this time, but Chanyeol grabs his hand just in time to stop him from throwing anything at the other two.

“Freaking maniacs…” Kyungsoo says between gritted teeth. “I’m going in the cockpit where maybe there is some peace and quiet.”

“Oh…do you-neah…” Chanyeol shakes his head and with one arm, he opens the door for Kyungsoo.

And maybe, this is what triggered everything that happened in the next 30 minutes, him leaving for the cockpit or maybe, this is more than probable, the orgy organized by Baekhyun.

Because, as the flies were attracted by the honey, some other, bigger and worse flies were attracted by this new one.

The _Ananass 100_ is docked right in the Intergalactic Harbor no. 13, 12 million light years away from Earth, exactly in the middle of an intergalactic desert, where you can only find stations to refill and some small and ancient harbors that are not functional anymore.

When Kyungsoo enters the cockpit, this is the exact moment when the alarm goes off. At first, he thinks it’s because of the engine, but then he realizes that the cause it’s a totally different one. One that has glued itself to their spaceship.

“Fuck!” he mumbles.

And you might wonder what has to do him being in the cockpit with everything else that is about to happen? Well, almost everything.

“Everyone, this is your…Captain.” he says into the microphone. “I need you not to panic, but there is an unidentified problem with the ship and until I fix it, you must keep your calm.” he says.

“Fuck…” he mumbles as he glances at the monitor in front of him. “Why didn’t I buy a better ship?” he asks, since everything on the screen is pixels and nothing more.

“I heard the alarm. What’s the problem?” Chanyeol asks as he walks inside the room with his limbs almost flying around and his cheeks still red.

“Can’t you…get smaller?” Kyungsoo asks him.

“When I panic…neah.” he shakes his head. “It’s because of the…anxiety…makes me get bigger.” he says and Kyungsoo sighs.

“We might have a foreign object attached to our ship.” Kyungsoo says. “But I cannot be sure because I don’t see much.”

“Uhm…Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol whispers. “Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“That…” he mumbles just as the _Ananass 100_ begins to tremble and screech without stopping. Until it suddenly stops. And another alarm goes off.

“We have a fucking breach!!” Kyungsoo yells.

“A what?”

“Probably half of the shit in this shit is floating through the fucking space right now.” Kyungsoo says after a pause.

And then, there’s another strong shake of the ship, one of Chanyeol’s limbs hits Kyungsoo and suddenly he is propelled on the panel, right on top of a big, red button.

“Fuck.” it’s all that he can say before a robotic voice starts counting down: “5. 4. 3. 2…1.”

“That’s the…fucking rocket…” Kyungsoo mumbles.

And this is how whatever strange object has attached itself to them, it disappeared. Mostly turned into thousands of dark green gooey pieces floating through the space among everything else from the ship.

“We destroyed that!” Chanyeol happily says.

“Huh…” Kyungsoo huffs.

“Do you think the rest are…like…dead?” Chanyeol asks.

“We…should. Give me the space suit.” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol does as he is told, looking from time to time at the monitor in front of him and then back at Kyungsoo who is rapidly getting dressed in a weird looking grey latex suit with an even weirder head peace made out of glass, which makes his eyes like two round globes.

“Stop staring.” Kyungsoo says.

“Sorry.”

“Alright. Press the button for the door to open. And stick right next to me.” Kyungsoo says, but most of his words are muffled by the costume, so the only thing that Chanyeol somehow manages to understand is that he should stick his dick right into the other.

But that doesn’t sound right or makes any sort of sense, so he just opens the door.

“Oh…” Kyungsoo whispers as he is literally looking into space and at floating objects and aliens all around. There are also those gooey bits that he tries not to stare at any of them.

“Baekhyuuuuuun!!!” Chanyeol yells, but nobody answers. “Are they all dead?”

“Not all of them.” Kyungsoo says.

“What?”

“I said not all of them.”

“All of them?” Chanyeol asks.

“Not. Not all of them.” Kyungsoo says.

“I can’t hear you very clearly.”

“Baeeeekhyuuun!” Kyungsoo yells this time, not before he spots the green alien with all the tentacles. But there’s no trace of Sehun.

“Jongdaeeeee!!” Chanyeol shouts.

“It’s pointless.” Kyungsoo says.

“What?!”

“It’s pointless.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol asks.

There’s a sudden flash of light that blinds both of them, a loud noise that seems to be coming from hell and everything around becomes distorted as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are being dragged through a high tech transportation band right into a ship that has appeared above what used to be their own. The band stops when they fully enter the ship that, in Kyungsoo’s humble opinion looks exactly like a gigantic metal boob.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks him.

“Dizzy.” Kyungsoo says and takes off the head piece. “Where the fuck are we?” he asks.

“At the board of Intercreviscular 2300p.” a voice says.

“And who the fuck are you?!” Kyungsoo asks.

“Just a humble Telurianïd, capturing his long lost brother.”

“Baekhyun?”

“Yup. Mom got really mad when she found out that he invited 100 people to a freaking orgy.” the voice says.

“So you aren’t going to kill us?” Chanyeol asks.

“Oh. But I will. The punishment on our planet for orgies, out of marriage copulation, copulation in general and other such…disgusting activities is…death.” the voice says.

“We didn’t have any sex.” Chanyeol mumbles. “Yet.” he continues, quickly glancing at Kyungsoo who only cough in response.

“You let him have an orgy. Guilty.” the voice says.

“For fuck’s sake. Are you for real now?” Kyungsoo snaps. “We aren’t in a bad porn movie or whatever. And he’s your fucking brother.”

“He was. Now he must die.” the voice says.

“You cannot be serious.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“But…I am.” the voice laughs the evilest laugh any one of them has heard in their life. “Now. You must see how your friend and my brother, Baekhyun, suffers.”

And in an instant, a huge metal door lifts up, revealing an even bigger room where Baekhyun, Jongdae and Sehun are tied to some metal chairs and some tentacles are pumping up and down their dicks as another one squeezes the base of them, so they would not come.

“Are you for real now?!” Kyungsoo snaps.

“What?!” the voice says.

“CUUUUUT!!” another voice yells. “You were supposed to be aroused, for fuck’s sake!”

“But I am shocked.” Kyungsoo says. “You know what?! I’m done. This is the stupidest sci-fi movie I’ve ever seen.” he says.

“Don’t leeeeeave!!” the voice says. “You are one of the central characters.”

“I’m done, Baekhyun. At least, just do a damn porno, you moron.” Kyungsoo says.

“But you liked my idea.” Baekhyun says, attempting to unstrap himself from the chair.

“Yeah…but before I saw this…crap.” Kyungsoo gesticulates.

“It’s low budget for a reason.”

“It’s low brain cells.” Kyungsoo says.

“But I have the talent and-and…you’re my best friend.” Baekhyun mumbles. “You are supposed to help me.”

“My dream is not to appear in a stupid half excuse of a porno, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says. “Chanyeol, are you coming?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah, sure…” the other mumbles.

“CUUUUT!!! THIS WAS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!” a voice says. “GOOD JOB EVERYBODY!!”

“Thank God. I was melting in this.” Kyungsoo says, peeling off the pink skin costume, revealing his natural blue color and big, blue eyes. “It was beginning to itch.” he says.

 

 


End file.
